The present invention relates to a connector installed onto an opening of a bomb charged with a liquid, and particularly of a bomb charged with a refrigerant, and capable of taking out the charged Freon without causing the leakage of liquid or gas into the environment.
Although various kinds of Freons are widely used for such as refrigerant for refrigerators, rinsing liquid for electronic elements, and pressuring gas for aerosol products because of the odorlessness, inertness and other advantages thereof, as is well known, the Freon gas leaked and diffused in the atmosphere has recently become an international problem for the reason that it destroys the ozone layer, resulting in the global contamination.
Meanwhile, taking a centrifugal refrigerator as a example, an operation of charging a kind of refrigerant, R-11 (boiling point, 23.8.degree. C.) into the refrigerator will be described as follows: Conventionally, as shown in an explanatory sketch of FIG. 14, after an opening 28 provided on a top plate 27a of a drum-shaped bomb 27 is opened by removing a threaded plug 29 shown in FIG. 13a screwed thereon, an end portion of a hose 30 is inserted into the bomb 27 through the opening 28, and by utilizing the pressure difference between the bomb 27 and the refrigerant reservoir of the refrigerator, R-11 is extracted from the bomb 27 and supplied to the refrigerator.
In the above refrigerant charging operation, the machine room where the bomb 27 is located is considerably hot even in the middle season such as the spring and fall, and accordingly, it is inevitable that a high density of R-11 vapor leaks from the opening 28 of the bomb 27, and the diffusion thereof into the atmosphere has been a problem to be solved.
Therefore, it has been suggested as a standard operation manual that with the bomb 27 being held below the temperature (boiling point 23.8.degree. C.) by cooling with ice water or chilled water, the extraction of R-11 is made under a cool state by removing the threaded plug 29.
However, this operation procedure has a problem in that it takes a considerable time and cost increase to cool, and furthermore, since the temperature will increase as time passes during charging, the temperature of R-11 will rise and the evaporation thereof will take place, resulting in the danger of gas leakage, unless the cooling is continued.
Furthermore, since the bomb 27 is open to the atmosphere, at the final time point of the liquid extraction, air flows into the hose and there is a danger of air suction into the refrigerant system of the refrigerator. Therefore, an operator has to watch up to the final stage of the charging, resulting in a problem that he is not able to do an other operations.